Cakka
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: Hidup ini berputar, berputar, berputar seperti roda. "Oke, kalo gitu, tiap hari gue bakal main ke sana." Chapter 2: Secret Joy -Infantrum Black and White Challenge-
1. Preview

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Namaku Sakura. Lengkapnya, Haruno Sakura. Usiaku baru akan menginjak 15 tahun bulan Maret nanti. Tapi aku tidak berharap banyak. Sejak aku didiagnosa dokter mengidap _amyotrophic lateral sclerosis_--biasa disingkat ALS--setahun yang lalu, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak akan hidup lama. ALS menyerang saraf motorikku dan cepat atau lambat, aku akan menjadi lumpuh.

--

_"Sakura, masih sanggup berdiri kan? Ayo naik!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ada tempat bagus. Pasti lo suka."_

_"Tempat bagus?"_

_Dia tersenyum._

--

_"Harus?"_

_"Yap."_

_"Oke, kalo gitu, tiap hari gue bakal main ke sana."_

--

_"Yang bener..?"_

_"Iya. Don't you feel happy?"_

_Aku tersenyum pahit. "Selamat ya..."_

--

_"Iya, pokoknya asik banget deh! Nanti gue bawain oleh-olehnya."_

_Aku tertawa kecil. "Kutunggu."_

_"Siip. Eh, pulsa gue udah mau abis nih. Besok lagi yaaa."_

_"Oke, sampai besok. Daah."_

--

_Aku sudah bebas... Rodaku sudah berhenti berputar._

_"Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Sakura."_

_

* * *

_

**Yap, akhirnya saya mengerjakan juga Black and White Challenge-nya Blackpep alias BlackPapillon! Set yang saya ambil adalah White//Fluff, jadi yaa, you can guess the drama laah. :D**

**Terus, cuma mau nambahin nih. Cerita ini mungkin bakal jadi agak mirip sama One Litre of Tears. Saya dapet inspirasi dari sana. Terus pas saya nyari nama penyakit yang bagus, ketemulah si ALS ini, yang ternyata mirip-mirip SCD. Jadi, kalo ada kesesuaian apa gitu, tolong kasih tau baik-baik ya. Terima kasih. :D _-Sebenernya saya masih nggak tau bedanya ALS sama SCD. Ada yang bisa kasih tau? :p-_**

**Dan iseng aja, dari preview di atas, ada yang bisa nebak, saya ngambil tema yang mana aja? xD**

**Terakhir...**

**Review Y/Y?**

**

* * *

**

_March 1, 2009,  
--Hyacinthoides--  
_


	2. Strawberry Jam

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku membereskan buku-buku dan tasku. Kelas sudah hampir sepi ketika dia menghampiriku.

Seorang laki-laki berusia remaja berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah. Seorang sahabat. Di bagian dada seragam putihnya bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto. Naru, temanku sejak SMP. Satu-satunya teman SMP-ku yang sama-sama berhasil masuk SMA ini.

"Eh, bosen nih," katanya.

Aku tertawa. "Kenapa emang?"

"Ya bosen aja, nggak ada kerjaan. Jalan-jalan dulu yuk," dia berjalan perlahan di sampingku di lorong sekolah. "Ke manaaa gitu."

"Ya ke mana?"

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. Sepertinya ada ide di benaknya. Aku mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat wajah sumringahnya. Mungkin idenya itu cukup brilian. Mungkin, sih.

Ketika sampai di tempat parkir sepedanya, dia bertanya, "Sakura, masih sanggup berdiri kan? Ayo naik!"

"Eh?"

"Ada tempat bagus. Pasti lo suka."

"Tempat bagus?"

Dia tersenyum. "Ladang strawberry..."

--

Angin sore itu berhembus dengan lembut. Menerpa kami berdua. Di atas sepeda, aku memeluk Naru dari belakang. Ketakutan. Sementara Naru sendiri tertawa senang karena sepedanya meluncur menuruni bukit.

Kemudian Naru menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah kayu kecil, sederhana. Namun terlihat jelas, di belakang rumah itu ada sebuah ladang hijau yang cukup luas. Dia turun dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu perlahan. Dari dalam keluarlah seorang wanita tua dengan dress abu-abu, menggendong seekor kucing kecil berbulu oranye. Setelah Naru berbicara beberapa saat dengannya, wanita itu tersenyum dan mempersilakan kami masuk.

"Dia tetangga nenek gue dulu," jelas Naru tanpa diminta. "Dia suka banget sama strawberry. Makanya gue jadi ikutan suka strawberry gini deh."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Epik."

Pintu belakang menuju ladang dibuka. Aku terpana. Kagum. Jelas, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat langsung sebuah ladang strawberry yang seindah ini. Biasanya aku cuma bisa melihat di TV atau lewat internet. Dan sekarang, aku menatapnya langsung, menyentuhnya, merasakannya dengan tubuhku sendiri.

"Bagus kan?" Naru tersenyum lebar. "Waktu dia masih tinggal di kota, nggak ada yang ngurus rumah ini. Terus abis nenek gue meninggal, dia pindah ke sini. Awalnya ladangnya nggak kayak gini. Berantakan banget. Gue bantuin beresin loh," pamernya bangga.

"Haha yoi deh, Naru, yang jadi anak baik, bantuin beresin ladang strawberry," aku menepuk lengannya. "Jadi anak baik atau cuma pengen makan strawberry-nya aja nih?"

"Makan strawberry-nya doaaaang," Naru menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sekali lagi, aku tertawa. "Ketauan ya, Naru bandel nih."

"Ya nggaklah. Kan itu cuma sambil menyelam minum air," dia berjongkok di tengah jalan kecil di antara tanaman-tanaman strawberry itu. "Ayo sini, Sakura."

Aku menghampirinya. "Emang boleh diambil?" tanyaku saat dia memetik sebuah strawberry yang terlihat ranum.

"Boleh. Kan tadi gue udah izin."

"Whoaa..." aku semakin takjub dan ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Eh, emang kamu bisa milih strawberry yang bagus?"

"Bisa tauuuu!" jawabnya. "Carinya yang merah tua, nyala gitu deh. Tapi kalo mau disimpen, cari yang oranye. Tuh kan, gue bisa milihnyaaa."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memukul pelan lengannya. "Iya deh, yang bisa."

--

Langit sudah hampir gelap. Sudah hampir malam. Kulihat jam tanganku, sudah hampir pukul 6 sore. Berarti sudah hampir dua jam kami menghabiskan waktu di ladang strawberry ini.

"Sakura, udah capek?" Naru mendekatiku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Di tangan kanannya ada keranjang yang cukup besar dengan buah strawberry yang besar-besar dan berwarna oranye tua. Sementara di tangan kirinya ada keranjang kecil berisi strawberry merah menyala.

"Yaa, begitulah. Udah hampir jam 6," kataku. "Mau udahan?"

"Oke. Kita pamit dulu," Naru mengajakku masuk ke rumah. Wanita tua itu tersenyum pada kami dari kursi goyangnya.

"Sudah mau pulang, Naru-chan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Nek. Kita bawa segini, nggak pa-pa kan?" Naru menunjukkan dua keranjang di tangannya.

Sang nenek berdiri dan berjalan ke lemari di ruang makannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Naru-chan dan temannya..." kemudian beliau kembali dengan dua buah kantong kertas dan dua botol berisi... mungkin selai?

"Ini, bawalah. Kemarin nenek bikin selai kebanyakan, daripada mubazir mending buat kalian aja," nenek itu tersenyum padaku dan Naru. "Dan strawberry-nya masukin sini aja. Biar gampang bawanya."

"Terima kasih, Nek!" Naru balas tersenyum. "Kita pamit dulu ya, Nek. Kapan-kapan Naru ke sini lagi."

"Iya. Titip salam buat mama dan papamu ya, Nak," nenek itu mengantarkan kami ke pintu.

Naru melambaikan tangannya kepada nenek sebelum dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan membawaku di belakangnya, melaju pulang.

--

Aku turun di depan rumahku. Naru menungguku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, Naru. Makasih ya atas hari ini," aku tersenyum padanya.

"Sama-sama!" balasnya. "Bagus kan tempatnya? Kapan-kapan kita bisa ke sana lagi."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oke. Dan sebagai balasan, nanti aku buatin kue strawberry buatmu sama nenek deh."

"Iya?? Asik!"

"Iya, iya. Ya udah, sampe besok ya."

"Daah, Sakura!"

* * *

**Aduh, sebenernya saya merasa abal. Cuma nggak tau gimana cara benerinnya lagi. Butuh kritik dan saran nih. -sweatdropped-**

**Anyway, banyak yang nanya, kenapa judulnya Cakka? Sebenernya bukan karena saya cinta mati sama Cakka, walaupun saya emang cinta mati sama dia. Nama Cakka sendiri itu artinya roda. Dan fic ini bercerita tentang kehidupan Sakura yang bakal terus berputar. Makanya saya memilih nama Cakka sebagai judul. Lagian pas juga, sebagai penghormatan kepada Cakka. Hari ini kan tepat seminggu Cakka keluar dari IC. Hiks. -nangis berlinang air mata-**

**Emm, terus, di bayangan saya, daerah tempat tinggal si nenek di cerita ini tuh kayak di pinggiran kota gitu. Kayak... desa di Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni gitu. Sedangkan rumah Naru dan Sakura di kota deket situ. Ngerti kan? :D**

**Terus lagi, sebenernya saya nggak tau Naru suka strawberry apa nggak. Tema ini saya pilih karena seseorang suka strawberry, sama kayak saya. Ehehe. Jadi malu.  
**

**Dan curhat random: YES OIK KELUAR! DENDAM SAYA ATAS KELUARNYA CAKKA TERBALASKAN! Tapi saya tetep nggak bakal rela sih. :p**

**Review Y/Y?**

* * *

_March 1, 2009,  
--Hyacinthoides--_


	3. Secret Joy

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Kamar rumah sakit yang bercat putih ini selalu beraroma disinfektan. Aku menyukai baunya. Yah, sebenarnya aroma disinfektan adalah hal kedua yang kusukai dari rumah sakit setelah makanan di kantinnya yang enak. Eksentrik? Memang.

"Jadi? Ada keluhan, Sakura-chan?" tanya wanita berjas dokter putih itu tanpa melihatku. Tangannya sibuk menulis laporan keadaan tubuhku yang rutin diperiksanya setiap tiga bulan sekali.

Aku diam sebentar. "Susah untuk bicara dengan jelas, Dokter."

"Hmm, ada lagi?"

Aku menghela napas dan tertawa pahit. "Sekarang semuanya udah susah untuk kulakukan. Bicara, makan, berjalan, semua yang berhubungan dengan gerakan, susah buatku," kataku perlahan.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ya. _Well_, walaupun aku tidak tahu, apakah waktu yang berjalan meninggalkanku atau tubuhku yang tidak bisa lagi bertahan lebih lama. Yang aku tahu hanyalah waktuku untuk bisa hidup normal tinggal sebentar.

Yah, sejak pertama kali dokter memberitahuku tentang ALS ini yang notabene sebelum aku masuk SMA, mamaku telah mewanti-wantiku bahwa waktuku untuk berada di SMA ini hanya sebentar. Hanya saja aku tetap bersikeras untuk masuk SMA. Aku nggak mau masa di penghujung remajaku berakhir di rumah. Wee.

"Dokter..."

"Ya?"

"Apa waktunya sudah tiba?"

"Waktu apa, Sakura-chan?" dokter tersenyum dan menatapku dari balik kacamatanya. Wajah ramahnya yang senantiasa menemaniku selama satu setengah tahun terakhir ini sekarang terlihat sedih. Aku tahu, itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Waktuku untuk hidup normal sudah selesai?"

"Sakura-chan merasa begitu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Kemaren mama ngajak aku bicara tentang _homeschooling_ lagi dan keadaan tubuhku. Dan yah, jujur aja, aku juga ngerasa keadaan tubuhku udah nggak begitu baik lagi..." aku menelan ludah. "Bicara seperti ini aja udah susah buatku, Dok."

Dokter menghela napas. "Satu setengah tahun memang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama sekaligus tidak terlalu sebentar. Jujur saja, Sakura-chan, sebagai penderita ALS, termasuk hebat karena bisa bertahan hidup normal selama satu setengah tahun ini," dia tersenyum. "Tapi kita sudah sama-sama tahu. ALS adalah penyakit yang progresif dalam menyerang saraf-saraf motorik. Akan tiba saatnya ketika Sakura-chan menjadi... lumpuh total."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Sakura-chan, kalo emang kamu merasa nggak sanggup lagi bersekolah dengan normal seperti sekarang, kapanpun kamu boleh berhenti," dokter menepuk pipiku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menguatkan hati. Dan sekali lagi, tersenyum.

--

"Hei, kok tumben telat?" Naru mendekati mejaku. "Untung aja belum ada guru. Abis ngapain lo?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Abis melakukan suatu hal dan lain hal. Lagian sekali-sekali telat nggak pa-pa kan."

"Ngapain sih? Jahat nih, udah mulai main rahasia sama gue yaaa," dia kemudian duduk di depanku yang kebetulan sedang tidak ditempati orang. "Haruno Sakura tidak pernah telat."

"Lebay beneeer," aku menjulurkan lidah. "Biasalah."

"Apa?"

Sayang sekali, tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka. Wali kelas kami yang cukup bisa dibilang galak masuk dengan tampangnya yang terlihat bete. Naru kembali pindah ke tempat duduknya di baris paling depan sambil menggerutu. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tampang kesalnya.

Selama dia berbicara panjang lebar di depan kelas, pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana. Sudah hampir setahun aku menghabiskan waktuku di ruang kelas berukuran 7 x 7 meter dengan cat hijau lemon ini. Mengenakan seragam putih abu-abu ini. Aku benar-benar menyukai sekolah ini, walaupun jujur saja, sebulan pertamaku di sini sangat-sangat bagaikan neraka.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. Teringat hari-hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Seharian hanya bisa mengekor Naru saking susahnya beradaptasi. Sekarang aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri, nggak perlu bergantung pada Naru lagi, walaupun kadang masih suka bergantung juga.

_Oh man_, tapi ini yang terbaik.

--

Wajah polos Naru terlihat semakin bloon di depan wajahku. Cengo. Ditambah lagi dengan posenya di atas sepeda karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa.

"HAH DEMI APAAA????"

"Euh, _calm down_, Naru," aku menarik tangannya. "Aku serius."

"Tolong dijelaskan lagi."

Aku sweatdropped. "Tadi pagi aku telat karena ngasih surat pengunduran diri ke kepsek. Mungkin ini hari terakhirku di sini, walaupun resminya sih masih lusa," jelasku susah payah. "Yah_, as you know, my condition has worsened_. Semuanya udah jadi susah buatku. Daripada aku terus-terusan ngerepotin Naru dan yang lain, ini yang terbaik."

"Ya tapi masa iya, secepet ini?"

Aku tertawa. "Maaf, mungkin aku nggak bakal sempet lagi main ke ladang strawberry dan ngebuatin kamu kue strawberry yang kujanjikan, haha."

Naru diam sebentar. "Harus?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yap."

"Oke, kalo gitu, tiap hari gue bakal main ke sana," dia tersenyum ceria. "Gue bawain gosip paling _up to date_ biar lo nggak katro walaupun _homeschooling_. Selain itu, biar lo nggak lupa juga sama kita-kita."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku tahu wajah Naru memerah. Tapi _who cares_. "Nggak bakal lupa, Naru. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Juga sampein buat temen-temen yang lain. Aku seneng banget ketemu kalian. Oke?"

"Siip. Oh, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, lo masih kuat berdiri?" tanya Naru. "Gue anterin lo pulang."

Aku menggeleng. "Sorry, aku udah nggak kuat. Makanya udah harus bener-bener diantar-jemput. Tuh kan, aku mah cuma bisa bikin susah, hahaha."

"Jangan gituuu," Naru menepuk kepalaku. "Ya udah, sorry ya, gue harus pulang cepet. Besok gue ke sana, oke?"

Aku menarik tangannya, sekali lagi.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku…"

…_menyukaimu._

* * *

**Yeah, akhirnya saya ngupdate juga. Lagi-lagi, sebenernya saya kurang sreg. Tapi nggak tau apa yang kurang. Haduh. Kritik dan saran, please, with extra cherry on the top? :p**

**Catatan aja, mulai chapter ini ke depan, Sakura ngomongnya udah nggak lancar. Kalo lancar terus mah nggak kena ALS itu. Dan soal kata ganti orang kedua, saya bikin sesuka saya aja, di mana Sakura ngomongnya 'aku-kamu' dan Naru pake 'gue-lo'. Kenapa? Karenaaaa... saya maunya gitu. Ape lu. _-diinjek-_**

**Sekalian, saya mau ngebalesin review yang nggak login.**

**Sa3**: YAP ANDA BENAR, SAYA INI TEMAN ANDA SESAMA FANS CAKKA YANG WAKTU ITU NEKAT MASUK TANPA TIKET HAHAHA. Masa iya anaknya Sakura sama Naruto namanya Cakka. :p

**Sabaku no Panda-kun**: terima kasih. Cakka itu kalo nggak salah sih Bahasa Sansekerta. Keren kan ya? :D

**Ngomong-ngomong, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang dibuat oleh saya yang berusia 14 tahun! Yeah! Selamat ulang tahun untuk saya sendiri, walaupun masih besok sih. Mohon doakan saya supaya lolos tes SMA Labsky yaa. _-loh-_**

**Dan hari Sabtu, ada grandfinal Idola Cilik 2. Ada Cakka sih... TAPI TETAP SAJA HARUSNYA CAKKA YANG JADI RAJANYA HARI ITU. TIDAK, SAYA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENERIMA KENYATAAN BAHWA CAKKA SUDAH KELUAR! _-histeris-_**

**Udah ah, kelamaan ngobrol saya jadi tambah gila. Sekali lagi, dimohon doanya supaya saya lolos tes yaaa. :D**

**Terakhir...**

**Review Y/Y?**

* * *

_March 19, 2009,  
--Hyacinthoides--_


End file.
